Craig x Reader - I'm Sorry Lemon-Oneshot
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: Craig has been your best friend since you were both born. When you start Highschool, he starts being an absolute dick. When you finally had enough of it, how will he apologize? [Warning: Sexual Content and Foul Language]


**Craig Tucker X Reader  
I'm Sorry…  
**

_Summary:_

_Craig has been your best friend since you were both born. When you start Highschool, he starts being an absolute dick. When you finally had enough of it, how will he apologize?  
_

**Rating: M**_  
_

**Warnings:****  
****Swearing, Bullying, Lemons, Lime, Sexual Activity.  
**

_**If you don't like South Park, Craig or lemons then please don't read.**_

* * *

You stared at the ceiling of your dark room. Tomorrow is your first day of Junior Year in South Park High. You had lived in South Park in the past before, so you weren't as nervous as a totally new kid would be. Of course, you were wondering if your old friends from Elementary and Middle School were attending there too, so that kept you up as well.  
There was one guy in particular that you wanted to see again. Craig Tucker. You had both been very close friends when you were small.  
_'Inseparable! Even when they were hardly a year old, those two could not be parted!'_ your parents would always say.  
You heart fluttered the more you thought about him. You hadn't seen him in _ages_; you wondered how he would react if he saw you again. You grinned then closed your eyes. You couldn't wait until tomorrow – sleep would help speed time up.

You heard your alarm go off. Groaning, you muttered a small 'shut up' before smacking the 'snooze' button. You yawned and scratched your head; fingers pulling at through the knots to try and untangle them. Honestly, you looked like a wreck in the morning.

After half an hour, you were dressed and ready to head to school. Unlike Elementary School and Middle School, you had to wear a uniform. You hated it. The skirts were too short and the sweater vests were nowhere near warm enough. The only decent things about the dress code are that you were allowed to wear long-sleeved polo shirts and a big, thick coat for outside. You sighed.  
_'I swear to God… The school better be warm…' _you inwardly growled. _'I might freeze to death if it isn't,'_

Your nose somewhat resembled Rudolph; your fingers started to turn blue. If the school was any further, you would have turned into a Smurf who looks like she caught a cold.  
You sighed in relief as the warmth hit your face. You made a mental note the thank Jesus later (he was your next-door-neighbour after all).

"Well, (y/n), I'm sure you'll settle in very well in South Park High," your Principal smiled as he fixed his tie proudly. "Now, your class will be 3-B. You will be introduced to the class by your teacher and I'm sure you'll get along with the other students greatly." He continued as he handed you your map and timetable.  
"Thank you, sir!" you smiled.

He dismissed you from his office to head down to your class. You frowned as the door closed. The Principal was such a pervert! You swore he kept staring at your legs all throughout that mini meeting!

You tried to find your way round. Naturally, you didn't know where anything was so you ended up walking around with your eyes glued to the map you received earlier. You tensed up when you bumped into something – or someone. You looked up. He glared at you.  
"Craig!" you gasped as your eyes lit up.  
His face softened a bit but showed no emotion. You waited for a reply; something along the lines of 'Oh (y/n)! I missed you so much!' or maybe even a simple 'Hello'.  
… Nothing.  
"So Craig, how have you been all these years?" you asked gingerly.  
He just flipped you off. You playfully frowned and rolled your eyes.  
"I see you're still flipping people off as usual," you giggled slightly.  
Your best friend stared at you. You tilted your head. There was what felt like a million years of awkward silence surround the two of you. You looked down and rubbed the top of your shoes along the ground.

You stared at him. He stared at you. You didn't want to admit it, but he looked extremely sexy in his uniform. His tie was loose; his blazer made him look hot. He had a sort of scruffy look to him. His shirt wasn't tucked and he still wore that hat of his.  
"I-I see you still have your hat," you stuttered breaking the cold ice.  
Craig flipped you off one last time before entering the room beside you both, leaving you alone in the hallway. You frowned. It wasn't exactly the welcoming you were expecting, but at least you got to see him. You sighed and continued your search for your homeroom. You looked at the map then looked up. The area around Room 3-B was accurate to the area you are in now. Your eyes widened. You glanced up at the sign above you.  
'_3-B_'

"Alright class!" the teacher yelled capturing the attention of every single student in the room. "We have a new girl joining us this year,"  
That was your cue. You walked as calmly as you could inside and stood at the front. You smiled gingerly as many pairs of curious eyes lay on you.  
"M-My name is (y/n)," you stuttered.  
The teacher smiled and patted your back before showing you to your seat, which was, coincidentally, next to Craig Tucker.

When you went through your day, you figured out that you and your best friend have the same timetable. At first, you thought that it would be a great opportunity to catch up; oh, how you were wrong. He ignored you and only flipped you off. He didn't bother to look at you or say a word to you. By lunch, you have had enough of this cold shoulder and confronted him.

"Craig!" you shouted. All his friends stared at you. "C-Can I talk to you? Please?"  
He shrugged. Kyle nudged Stan and they both chuckled and wolf-whistled. Kenny winked at the two of us and smirked. Clyde just looked innocent. Cartman laughed.  
After a lot of chuckling, whistling, nudging and winking, the other boys left.  
"What do you want?" he drily asked in a monotone voice.  
"Wh-What do I _want_?!" you hissed darkly. "I-I _want_ to know _why_ you are a-avoiding me! We used to be b-best friends! Wh-What happened?"  
Tears were forming in your eyes. He just stared at you. It seemed as if he was trying to make an excuse in his head but failing.  
"Who would want to hang out with a bitch like you?" he muttered; his face not showing any emotion at all so you couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "I might get STD's if I hang around with sluts." And with that, he walked away; leaving you to stand in the middle of the hallway alone – again.  
Your cheeks started to dampen; your chest started to burn.  
_'Fine.' _You mentally hissed. _'If that's how he's going to act, then he isn't going to be bothered by me anymore.'_

For the past few months, you and Craig ignored each other. When he sat on one side of the class, you made sure to sit on the other end. When he ate in the cafeteria, you ate in your homeroom. When he was playing sports outside, you were reading a book inside the library. Even though it hurt, you tried your best to avoid him. He didn't care, right?

Wrong.

"Craig? What are you doing here?" you ask as you stared at the emotionless teen at your door.  
Your parents were out for the weekend so you were alone – this also meant that you were dressed like a slob. Your shirt was way baggy and just reached the bottom of your ass – you were too lazy to put on some trousers so you just had panties.  
He didn't say anything. All he did was enter your house. Sighing, you closed the door and turned to face your former best friend. As you did, you found yourself being slammed back against the now closed door and a cage of arms holding you in place.  
"C-Craig—" you didn't finished. A pair of lips crashed against yours to shut you up. Your face went red.  
For the first few seconds, you were in total shock; but after figuring out that he wasn't going to back off any time soon, you returned the kiss. Your hands tangled in his raven locks as his tongue poked your bottom lip; asking for entrance. At first, you refused, but when he pulled your hair and you squealed, it was able to sneak in. Both your muscles danced with each other; both fought for dominance.

Your lungs were begging for air; the sudden need for oxygen made the kiss break. A line of saliva was created when he backed away. You both stared at each other for a while. You still couldn't believe that you just had an intense make-out session with Craig – the same guy who broke your heart when you moved back.  
The male teen leaned forward against and planted his lips onto yours. The kiss didn't last as he started a trail of kisses down your jaw line to your neck. He sucked and nibbled on every patch of skin he could get his mouth on until he found your most sensitive spot.  
"C-Craig…" you moaned quietly.

He fiddled with the bottom of your shirt. Your face flared up even more once you remembered what you were wearing. You heard your lover chuckled slightly. He licked your ear and blew in it causing shivers to travel down your body.  
"Where's your bedroom?" he asked; his voice deeply coated in lust.  
You gulped, "s-second door o-on the right!"  
You felt him smirk against your cheek. He lifted you bridal style and started to carry you to your room.

"Wh-What are you g-going to do?" you stuttered as he started to wrestled with his trouser buttons.  
"What do you think?" he sarcastically replied. "We're going to fucking build forts."  
You blushed deeply; you knew full well what his intentions were.

One he got his buttons undone, he carelessly kicked his trousers off and stripped off his shirt; he threw that off somewhere in your room too. He was far too horny to care where his clothes were.  
You blushed as you watched him strip for you. You squirmed underneath him as he started to crawl over you. The raven-haired male smirked.  
"So… Innocent…" he growled lowly into your ear.  
Your face flushed even more (if that was possible). He started to massage your inner thigh. You bit your lip and moaned softly as his cold hands started to edge nearer to your most precious parts. Deciding to tease you, he brushed past your womanly bits and hid his hands under your shirt.  
"Cr-Craig…" you whined. "D-Don't tease…"  
He nuzzled your neck and licked your ear.  
"Lift up your arms," he commanded huskily.  
You hesitantly obliged and raised your hands over your head. He then took off your shirt revealing your breasts to him (you were too lazy to put on a bra). You felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Your arms involuntarily covered your chest from his intimidating, prying eyes.  
"Don't hide." He growled as he pulled your arms away. "You don't need to be scared."  
Craig dipped his head down and took one nipple into his mouth. A sharp gasp escaped from your lips as his teeth grazed along your sensitive nub. You start to feel slightly dizzy as he continues to suck on your one nipple whilst twirling the other in between his fingers. The teen switches and gave each breast the opposite treatment to what they got.

The pleasure stopped – too soon in your opinion – and a small whimper escaped from your lips. He smirked and kissed your body; getting closer and closer to your lower regions. With his teeth, Craig slipped off your knickers and threw them away into the corner. He rubbed you and poked the tip of his fingers at your entrance.  
"Wet already?" he snickered.  
You frowned at him, but you instantly stopped and bit your lip as you felt his slender finger slipped into you. At first, it stung slightly; but then it was replaced by pleasure. You tried to swallow your moan but failed terribly. You gasped.  
"You feel so tight," Craig grunted as your walls tightened around his fingers. "I can hardly fuck you with two fingers,"  
He rubbed your sensitive pearl with his thumb. You blushed even harder. He was acting so confident whilst you were acting in the polar opposite way.

You were close to your release. Craig smirked then pulled out; once again leaving you in disappointment and desperation.  
"Cr-Craaiig…" you whined as you panted.  
He didn't really. All he did was slip of his boxers, freeing his rock hard friend, and climbed on top of you. He positioned himself above you; his tip poking at your entrance.  
_'H-He's so big…'_ you nervously thought, _'how the hell is he going to fit?!'  
_ He nuzzled your neck and planted a small kiss on your ear.  
"Are you ready?"

You hesitated before nodding your head. He held you close and slowly pushing himself inside you. A wave of pain went through your body as he tore into you.

"It will be over soon," he whispered reassuringly in your ear as he wiped away your tears. "I promise I'll be gentle."

After a while, the pain subsided. You thrusted your hips up and moaned slightly. He took this as a sign to start moving. It was slow and steady at first with a nice little rhythm; but as pleasure overpowered pain, the beat was soon broken and was replaced with clumsy thrusting and hitched breathing.

"C-Craig!" you screamed out as he pounded furiously at your g-spot.  
Your nailed dug into his back as your body slowly went numb with pleasure. There was a tight knot in your stomach.  
"(y/n)." Craig grunted loudly.  
He sped up dramatically – he was soon reaching his limit.

Your vision blurred. You left scratches on your back. You swore you were going crazy.  
"Craig!" you shouted before releasing. You bit his shoulder as you climaxed.  
Your hot walls tightened around his member as you did. After a couple more thrusts, he came over the edge and shot out his warm, sticky load.

You were both cuddled up together in bed; tiredness took over your body. Your eyes felt heavy. Just as you were about to fall asleep, you felt a pair of lips kiss your cheek.  
"I'm sorry…" Craig muttered. "I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just how I am."  
You nodded understandingly and buried your face in his chest.  
"I love you," he yawned as his arms tightened around you.  
You smiled and wriggled closer to him (if that was possible) and kisses his shoulder.  
"I love you too," you smiled as you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
